Fight the Fight
by sammy103
Summary: Jade is forced to go to a military camp for the summer and against all her expectations experiences a summer she never thought she would. Especially when there is this soldier, Beck, who for some reason is strict to everyone but Jade. This is a story about finding yourself and the things that matter in live. Beck/Jade AU
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! This A/N is gonna be a bit longer than normally but I have a few things to say, also about this story. **

**First of all I'm really sorry I didn't update LLTC. I completely lost inspiration for the last chapters. But I work on it and it will definitely be out this week :)**

**Okay... This story is special to me because of many reasons: It is kinda based on a series of books (How to Ruin... by Simone Elkeles) that I recently read. I fell in love with the story and the male protagonist reminded me of Beck. This story touched my heart because it also shows you what life people in war zones (Israel) have and how they actually cope with this. It is about fighting for the ones you love, for the things you love and for live in general. I had quite the hard time the last few weeks and it showed me how to not give up and stay strong. **

**This story is for all those who feel the way I do, who are in the progress of finding theirselves, who fight for the things worth fighting for and for all the ones who read this. Never give up on the things you love because it sound cheesy but there is ALWAYS someone that loves you.**

**And five minutes before I published this story I heard that Talia, the girl who had cancer but stayed stronger than anyone thought would be possible, passed away. She was and will always be an inspiration. She fought and I wouldn't say she lost this fight. Because she made million of people believe in theirselves and hope again.**

**love always, sammy103**

* * *

This is for all of you

* * *

_Fight the fight worth fighting, fight it to the end._

* * *

Prologue

So my parents forced me to go on a "fun-trip" in my summer holidays. I'm normally not really the type that goes on "fun-trips" but I had no choice.

"You will go, end of discussion" were the exact words my mom said when she showed me the brochure.

They said it would help me to control my issues and help me to find myself. Thank you very much I'm perfectly fine WITHOUT having to go into a summer camp.

Did I mention we were going into a military camp for ten days? Sounds cool to learn how soldiers live and fight? Yeah, it's not cool and surely not fun.

It's not that I'm afraid of weapons or hard training, because let me tell you, I'm tough. I really am.

But two years ago my godfather who was in the army, was located to fight in the Middle East and well… he never came back and how I eventually found out over the internet, never will. We were always pretty close, like father and daughter and I'm just not over it. I didn't even get to go to his funeral.

My parents of course know this but sent me on this trip nevertheless.

Well… and that pretty much describes my parents. My divorced parents, may I add to this whole mess.

So you see, I live a pretty fucked up live and I guess the only people who are there to keep me from going insane are the two girls on either side of me.

The girl on my left, who is just sticking a hand into her bra (she's got candy in there, don't ask) is my best friend Cat.

Cat looks up and smiles at me while twirling a piece of her red hair around her finger and chewing on a gummy bear.

"You want some candy, Jade?" When I shake my head no, she leans forward to face the girl on my right.

"Tori, do you want some candy?" The brunette mimics my action. Clever choice, I really don't want to know how much sweat there is on that candy because it's so freaking hot in here.

You probably guessed it by now, we're sitting in a bus, with about 20 other teenagers, that are our age and also from Los Angeles. And we're sitting here for at least 4 hours and it doesn't seem like we're anywhere near our destination.

Except for Tori and Cat I know a few other guys on this trip. And speaking of the devil, Kyle looks over at us.

"Can I get other things out of your bra?" he asks Cat. Even though he wiggles his eyebrows she is kind of oblivious to what he is hinting at and so I see it again as my job to make him back off.

"Shut the fuck up or else you won't be able to get anything ever again."

And yes I am a girl and he is a guy, that is supposed to be tough or whatever, but he turns around and focuses back on his phone.

I guess you and all the other people (idiots) I have to be with figured out by now that I don't only bark but also bite.

And just as I'm about to plug in my earphones Cat looks over to Kyle with an apologetically look on her face.

"I'm sorry but I only have gummy bears."

Good Lord, save me.

**That was the prologue, I hope you enjoyed it and keep on reading because the first chapter is their arrival in the camp and of course some Bade! :)**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**xoxo sammy103**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finally we arrive and I lean over Cat to get a better view out of the bus window.

I mean I knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to be a comfort stay but what I see when I look outside tops all of my expectations. There's nothing. And by nothing I mean absolutely n-o-t-h-i-n-g. No shadow spending trees, no grass, no water. Great.

I feel the bus stopping and so proving my fear of the road ending. Our group leader, Mr. Jenson, is standing up and shouts through the whole bus.

"The road ends here and the bus can't go up the hill so you have to gather your things and walk the rest of the way to the camp."

Tori groans. "Is he serious?" I turn around to see her fanning fresh air to her face, which is shining from the sweat. Gross… "I fear he is" I answer honestly and stand up to get my luggage.

As we all gather outside without anything to bring us up the hill, except our feet, I feel my anger boiling again. How dare my parents to put me here because of my so called issues. If this trip gives me anything, then even more problems.

But I'm Jade West, so I don't show my anger and maybe also fear, because I've learned over the last few years, that showing emotions isn't a good thing.

'Just suck it up. You're here and now you can't change anything anymore. Be happy that you have Tori and Cat.' I tell myself.

"Jade! Come on!" Cat shouts from where she's standing and so successfully changes my thoughts. I take a deep breath, grab my things and start the walk up the stupid hill to get to a camp that's probably not one bit better than the bus ride I just managed to survive.

* * *

The sun is burning down from the sky when we enter the camp.

To my relief I see trees and shadow and walk there immediately. I'm not a fan of sunburns and if I stand in this heat any longer I will look like a tomato for the rest of our trip. No, thank you.

Cat and Tori follow up me and so do all the others eventually. We are standing there not knowing what to do or where to go and are waiting for Mr. Jenson who apparently has had trouble getting up the hill.

Well, that's what we thought until we see the dark jeep coming around the corner. "He can't be serious. There was a fucking road to get here and he let's us all walk through the heat?" Tori grumbles. I am about to reply and curse this man to the moon and back but before I can say anything we get interrupted when our oh-so-lovely group leader claps his hands.

"So welcome everybody at our camp. That's the place you're gonna stay for the next ten days. You're leaders will be coming during lunch. For your information, they are all soldiers stationed on this base for the next three weeks, so they will be taking some time to teach you how to shoot and survive if it were for a war. So I ask you: Are you ready to be soldiers for the next two weeks?"

While the guys yell out their excitement Cat just huffs and I really want to tell him how ready he will be in a second. But I swallow it. Better not get noticed on the first day.

"Follow me for a little tour around the camp" Mr. Jenson instructs us and we all move again in the hope for a shower and something to eat. We walk past something that looks like the shooting place or whatever you call it.

I shiver involuntarily. That must look like the place my godfather got trained on before he was sent to die. Did I mention he was only 32 years old when he died? He was.

"That are the restrooms" Mr. Jenson tells us before pointing to his right. My eyes follow the direction and I see a grey building without a roof. Oh yay I will get to share the toilet with bugs and spiders. Talk about joy.

"Thank god for the antibacterial wipes I brought" Tori says next to me and I actually consider thanking him when Mr. J talks again. "When you shower you will have two minutes of warm water until it turns cold. So you better hurry. In front of you are the barracks you'll be sleeping in. Now, you're going to have thirty minutes until lunch to make your beds, unpack and take a quick shower if you want to. To get lunch you have to follow the path behind the restrooms. You can't miss it."

And with that he walks away before any of us could have asked a question. "Well then, let's go" Tori says and pulls her suitcase to the barracks. I follow her and soon enough we are standing in a non-air-conditioned room with ten bunk beds. That's it.

"Jadey can we sleep in one bed?" Cat suddenly whispers in my ear. "Don't call me that. And what about Tori?" "One of us has to sleep alone and it's scary in this camp. I need you Jade." "Ok Cat, it's fine. Just choose one bed." She hurries off to get a good bed and soon enough waves for me to follow her. Next to us Tori had paired up with another girl and makes her bed. I follow her example and quickly grab my shower things afterwards to wash away the sweat, which somehow managed to get on my skin.

Because I don't really care about the cold water I stand there and let it pour over my body for longer than I had actually intended. When I come back to our barrack there are only a few girls left. "Jade hurry, we need to get to lunch in two minutes." Tori says and motions for me to change quickly.

"It's fine, just go, I'll come in a minute." She just shrugs and walks off. I put on some shorts and a top and apply sunscreen before walking out. The path leads through a little forest and I'm so deep in thoughts that I don't notice the branch hanging in my way until my chest hits it and I forcefully fall backwards.

I have enough time to fall on my hands which saves my butt but turns out to be a bad idea nevertheless. I fall into a sharp stone and feel a searing pain shoot through my whole arm.

Fuck.

It hurts so bad a single tear makes its way down my face. Don't cry Jade, don't cry.

I sit there for a minute unable to move when suddenly I hear footsteps behind me.

**I'm sorry for the lack of bade. The chapter was going to be longer and Beck will be there in no time but then my mom decided I should go swimming and is now taking my laptop (don't ask)**

**So yeah I figured a Badeless update is better than no update. I hopefully will be able to upload the Bade part today or tomorrow... **

**I love you all so much for reviewing, you seriously have no idea. The day I posted the prologue I had a shit day and your reviews made me so happy. Thank you very much!**

**See you,**

**sammy103 :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi :) So I know I said I would update yesterday but I'm on vacation at that moment and we went away from Wifi and my laptop the whole day... And guess who took my laptop as soon as we came home? Yeah... So I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy reading it, I definitely enjoyed writing it! :)**

Chapter 2

All my praying that I at least know the person turns out to be useless, because I hear an unfamiliar male voice behind me.

"Is there something wrong?" I huff. "Does it look like anything is not wrong?"

"Ok, listen, if you want to be a bitc..." In that moment I turn around to face this guy, effectively shutting him up... and making my mind go blank.

He is closer to my face than I expected. Warm, brown eyes meet mine and I'll swear till the day I die, that the world actually stops moving for a second.

As I'm getting lost into that guy's eyes, a bit of his long brown hair falls into his face. I feel his breath on my lips and instinctively back off a bit. He inhales deeply.

"Let me see your hand." He points to my injury and I wonder how on earth he knows where I'm hurt, until I see the blood dripping down. Just great. "You wanna look at the bitch's hand?" I retort coldly.

Fuck his good looks and the tingling I got when I first saw him and that's still somewhat there in my stomach. If he wants to play this way I can do it too. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Listen, I'm sorry. It's just... I don't like drama and you LA girls like to blow things out of proportion and I can't stand that." I raise my eyebrow a bit but decide not to ask what he thinks to know about 'us LA girls'. "Well... I'm not blowing anything anywhere, so it would be nice if you could just give me some band aid or anything like that" I answer and notice that the sharp tone in my voice died down.

He doesn't listen though. "Give me your hand, I'll do it." Before I can do anything he takes my hand and examines it, carefully rinsing out the open wound with some water out of his bottle. I bite my teeth together.

"I'm Beck by the way." "Jade."

He looks at me and all my intentions fly out the imaginery window when it hits me with the same power like it did the first time.

Beck lets go of my hand for a second and fumbles around on his neck, never breaking the eye contact, until he gets out a black leather band with a green stone. I look at it more closely and see that he has a green stone hanging around his neck.

His voice is strangely hoarse when he speaks again. "Jade is the reason I'm here" he says. "How so?" I ask breathlessly even though it's clear he's talking about a stone.

"My dad... He died last year ago during a bomb attack in the war zone he was stationed at. He gave this stone to me in hospital before he took his last breath. He said 'Beck, you are in the army and you're one of the toughest guys I know. But there will be times in life and your career when you want to throw away everything. This stone gives you strength like it did to me. Fight for your country, fight for me when I can't do it myself.'"

I swallow hard and Beck also has to take a deep breath but his voice isn't shaky anymore. "So I did. Fighting I mean." "I know how you feel." He shakes his head and lets out a bitter laugh. "You don't."

"Oh believe me. My godfather was in the army and got stationed in the Middle East. He died while fighting for his fatherland. An honourable death according to everybody. But a death nevertheless."

"You two were close, hm?" "He was like the big brother and father I never had." I breathe in shakily and the air stops in my throat. "I'm sorry" he says. I nod to show him I appreciate his words. "It just fucking hurts to talk about him."

"I know" Beck says and then the unbelievable happens. For a second I feel his hand ghosting over mine and I'm pretty sure it wasn't just an accident.

We sit a moment in silence and I begin to wonder how you can feel this close to a person you don't even know properly.

"So…" he starts, " your hand should be better soon. You wanna accompany me to lunch?" I nod and take his outstretched hand to lift me up from the ground. It's a quick walk and soon we get into the full little and noisy room - about half an hour too late.

"Oliver!" Mr. Jenson barks as soon as we enter. "Care to explain where you have been and why you bring this young lady with you?" Beck stands up straight and salutes him. "I was on my way to lunch when I saw her sitting on the ground. She fell and has some bad bruises on her hand so I helped her out."

Great, thank you very much. Now the whole room knows about my incident. There is probably no better way to get humiliated. When all bodies turn around to me and stare wholes in my bandaged hand as if to prove my thoughts, I quickly make my way to my friends who already got me something to eat.

"Thanks" I smile at them slightly before digging in the potatoes and eggs. Yum... Not!

When we finish lunch, Mr. J let's his annoying voice sound through the room again. He introduces the soldiers but I drift off until I hear: "Beck Oliver, 19 years old from New Jersey. Copy his attitude and you mastered your first step to be a great soldier." He pats the taller guy's shoulder approvingly, while Beck nods to accept it.

"One thing before you have some free time: If I should see or hear about any interaction between you girls and any of the soldiers you will be sent home immediately. And for you" he points at the soldiers "there will be consequences if you should do more with the girls than necessary for the job. This isn't a party, this is the army. So we'll meet here in an hour for your first activities."

We all stand up ready to go back to the barracks.

"Oh and..." Mr. J adds, "you have to clean your plates by yourselves."

And then he fucking smirks.

**Please tell me what you think ;)**

**love, sammy103**


End file.
